fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aidoru! Sakura Story Episode 05 / Transcript
Hikari: Today's the day for Mitsuki, today, today, today! Mitsu-chan? Are you ready? Mitsuki: Yeah, I g-guess. Hikari: Eh? Is something wrong? Mitsuki: N-no. I'm fine. Hikari: O.. okay. Opening~ Ms.Hoshina: Everyone who's joining the Cool Event sign up now! Mariko spoke into the microphone. A bunch of idols were at a boot signing up for the Event. Rin watched in the back. When she saw Mitsuki, she was surprised. Mitsuki: Sign~ She singed the paper. Hikari: Well, that was easy. Mitsuki: Yeah. Hikari: So what song are you going to sing? Mitsuki: "Say Hello/Goodbye Ruler". Hikari: Wait, what?! Mitsuki: Yeah. Is something wrong with that selection? Hikari: Uh-... well. I didn't know you liked that song. Mitsuki: Hikari, I told you that multiple times. Did you listen. Hikari: I guess not.*scratches her head and looks away*Hehe. Mitsuki: Hm... About six days later, Mitsuki was constantly practicing the song. She was making big mistakes. Someone was watching her.. Mitsuki:*falls*AH!!*gets up and tries several times but fails* Mitsuki tried to get up but someone yelled out.. ??: No, no, no! It's not like that! Mitsuki: Eh? R-Rin-senpai! Rin:*mean look*It's san. Cool idols always calls people by "san". Understand? Mitsuki: I guess- Rin:*starts walking*Your offbeat, 0.2891 to be exact. You're basically slacking of. And your appeal, it's all cute aura! Mitsuki: Cute... aura? Rin: Yes! This event isn't for you! And you missed your chance for the Cute one. Mitsuki, don't you get it? MItsuki No.. what is it? Rin: Your not a cool idol, so stop faking it! Mitsuki:*gasp*EH?! Rin: Why do yu think your friend asked you about your song choice? Forget it and go with the other idols. Your a disgrace. And truly, your too... "Cute". Rin started walking away, not noticing the broken, crying Mitsuki. The lights went out as she sobbed. Later~ Hikari: Uh... Mitsuki?*turns the light off and hears sobbing*Mitsuki?!*runs toward her*What's wrong? Mitsuki:*while sobbing*I-i'm... fine, cute idol-chan. Hikari: Eh, "Cute Idol-chan"? Mitsuki: I'm joining the Cute idols She said it a bit sarcastic. But it was true, she was going to. Hikari: What are you talking about. Your going to miss the event. Mitsuki: You don't care. You think i'm not "cool" enough. Hikari: Coo-Okay, tell me what's this about or else i'm leaving. MItsuki: Leave. Hikari: Okay, that didn't work.*goes down on her knees*Look, i'm sorry. I know I was a bit weird about you being a cool idol. But, I understand you want to prove me wrong. And everyone else. Look, don't worry about anyone. If you don't have encouragement from your friends and family, forget them. Even if that's going to lose me... Mitsuki: Don't be sad. It's not your fault. You encourage me to even tryout! I remember the day we watched those idols. We were kids... ~FLASHBACK~ Mitsuki (Narration): Everyone was around the television behind the glass. So many boys and girls excited for this. I was of course sad. Hikari (FLASHBACK): I'm totally gonna become an idol! And so are yo-Mitsuki, are okay? Mitsuki (FLASHBACK): Yeah. I think i'm not going to tryout. Hikari (FLASHBACK): What!? Why? Mitsuki (FLASHBACK):*shrugs*I don't know. Nervous? Hikari (FLASHBACK): Don't be.*puts her hand on Mitsuki's shoulder*We all are nervous. But together, we can accomplish our dreams of becoming idols!*points at the sky* Mitsuki (FLASHBACK):*with tears*H-Hai!*she smiled* Hikari smiled with tears as well. ~END OF FLASHBACK~ Hikari: Oh yeah. I was so wise when I was a kid. And even now. Mitsuki: ... Hikari: Mitsuki.. you can do this. I believe you. Even though I have some dislikes, i'll still support you. Mitsuki: Really? Hikari: Yeah.. The two of them hug. But their was no time left for Mitsuki. She had to go now. The performance was announced. Mitsuki went to the dressing room. She holded the set of "Beginner's Moon Coord" cards. The brand of the coord was unknown. Mitsuki quickly examined and went for it. She quickly changed and went to the stage. "Beginner's Moon Coord, hehe!" Yorukawa Mitsuki,, First Year, 3021L, Song: Say Hello/Goodbye Ruler. The crowd applause. Her family was watching. This was all live, and she hoped for no mistakes. Mitsuki:*takes a deep breath before she started*Here I go... ima no owari no tame no jikan desu korera no yume korera no akumu no Say hello kimi no atarashii 'princess' jougi wo imi shimashita kono yami wo kofukusuru koto wa dekimasen Mitsuki could feel her aura rising. Rin was watching. She was horrified. itami wa kimi wo kizutsukeru ga, sore wa watashi yori itai Her aura appeared. It had Purple and pink highlight. There was a few blue sparkles in it. Say goodbye anata no shihaisha ni owari no you desu jikan no muda wa, koi ni ochiru dakara shoujo wo ataeru ah Sayonara.. Sense she was in a walkway stage, she went for her Event Live. "Go Event Live!" It was the same as her previous one. "My Crescent Heart!" she called. "Idol Change!" Brilliant colors spreaded around Mitsuki. She got into her coord, and began to finish her performance. Say goodbye anata no shihaisha ni owari no you desu jikan no muda wa, koi ni ochiru dakara shoujo wo ataeru ah Sayonara.. Fans screamed, and her points were shown. "7801EP" the host spoke. Mitsuki didn't know which place she was. The next day, the results were in. Ms.Hoshina: And the winner of this Event is... Ending~ Category:User: OmegaPri Category:Aidoru! Sakura Story Category:Transcripts